The Numbers
by Now.i.am.a.quaranteen
Summary: El's Brothers and Sisters want revenge on Brenner and his Crew, happens while Thanksgiving after season 3 SPOLIERS, well not really?


**I DO NOT OWN STRANGER THINGS**

_ Chapter 1 - The Case of 009, 007 and 010_

_New York-1986_

_As a bunch of teens walked through the halls they noticed that they were in hiding from old Dr. Brenner. They still called him a father, but didn't deserve the title at all. 010 was your common jock guy who you wouldn't want to miss with. 009 was that girl wo basically is a full tomboy. There was 007 was that one who is super rebellious and probably your first crush_.

"I fucking hate living like this, oh god why can't we go back to Hawkins to kick Brenner's ass and find a good home". 007 said in an almost shouting voice. "I fricking told you it's too dangerous for us to go there alone". 009 was in contract of anything 007 or 010 were agreeing at. "But, maybe. we can find the other numbers, turn the bad ass and get our revenge on Brenner and his crew and live a normal life." 010 had started to talk while he was munching on a rat. 009 exclaimed "No dude we ae the only fucking numbers on this eart- ", "THAT WAS 5 YEARS AGO, DAD COULD HAVE DONE MORE TESTS ON OTHER KIDS!" 007 shouted as they had all quiet down. "Tomorrow we will start in Chicago, Arizona, and Hawkins" …

Hawkins, Indiana- 1986

-_this takes place in Thanksgiving in season 4-_

Mike was super excited to finally be able to see El after a long time. Mike had been stealing Cerebro for almost 3 months since the Byers left. He wants to spend as much time with El before they had to part ways. El in the other hand had been to school which she was purposely super good at it. She was super popular for her looks. Some super high queen girls wanted to be friends with her, and El just being a nice angel accepted their request. They invited her to a party with all the jocks, cool nerds, and more popular kids. She was super excited to see Mike to. Her powers had come back 10x stronger. So strong she could break a whole house in a tantrum, city if heartbroken. She was more chill and didn't express her feelings that much because her new friends told her it shows weakness, which she actually believed them. Mike wasn't doing so hot, Dustin, Lucas and Max had still been depressed since El left, and happy that the Upside-Down was nothing to them but just bad memories.

_Chicago, Illinois- 1986 _

_009 had teleportation and abilities to enter the Void, with this she had found Kali or 008 and 004 a nerdy atelic. _

They both agreed to kill Brenner and to find a real living house for them to live in. 004 had a mind that could solve anything in a matter of seconds, but also had super strength. Kali had to say good bye to her friends but promised to give them money and visit them once a month.

?-1986

"My fellow brothers and sister we shall claim this world and what is underneath it".

"It won't be long until we become an army"

_The Day Before Thanksgiving Day-Chicago_

"Alright guys we are here" Steve had said, "you asshole better pay after this"," No one cares, let's go" Mike had quickly said. "Oh my god the ass hole is in loooove". Nancy had almost shouted. "Please open up" Mike had impatiently said. Will had open the door. "MIKE!" "WILL!" "how have you've been", "fine, you". "I've been okay" Mike had said. "Hey, is El, here?", Oh I'm sorry she went to a party with her friends, oh my god I'm so jealous oh her, she had made so much friends these last few weeks_". _"Really?" Mike had said cautiously, "so when does she get back home" Mike asked hopeful "I think tomorrow just for Thanksgiving." "WHAT- wait tell me about her friends and this school". "Well… they made this group which basically the whole school is in, there are three different levels, common, standard, and popular. I'm in the standard group, I have some friends and is able to go to the school parties the popular people make. Commons are students that are shy nerds. Then El is a popular, friends with other girls, jocks, and teachers." "Wait you could have gone to the party but you didn't want to?" "Yeah, I wanted to see you guys first, El wanted to stay to, but I told her she could go if she really wanted to, she stayed but then her friends came to pick her up, with this guy named, I think he is the quarter back but I don't know his name, well then she couldn't say no so yeah," Will harshly explained. "Okay so she will come tomorrow, dude I brought my DND game" "Awesome",

_At The Party_

_El's POV_

I really wish I could have stayed, but I just couldn't say no, I thought of leaving but what would I have said? I just don't know, any ways at 10 pm one of my friend Katie told us if we had ever had beer, I said no, she told me to drink the stupid shit, so I did, it felt so disgusting, but everyone else was drinking it so I kept on drinking, I felt so tired so I went and sat on couch. Then this guy I think he was the one who came with Katie and May to pick me up, his name is Ben, at next to me and said we were going to watch a movie so I joined, we had watched "Back to the Future" and I didn't get it, his mom was wanting to be with Marty but he was her son? I don't get it. Anyways tonight I'm sleeping on the couch so yeah.

_Back at the House_

_Will's POV_

It was sooo fun playing DnD with Mike, Max, Lucas, and Dustin. I heard weird noises in Jonatan's room, ugh gross. I hope Mike will never do that to El, I would kill him. Anyways, I forgot to tell Mike I was in a relationship, turns out I'm gay. There is a guy named Peter Kadesh in my homeroom, he is soo cool and nice, he is in the popular level, El supports our relationship, best sister ever, she even is going to bring him to our house tomorrow, and as a prank we set up with Peter that he was her boyfriend, OH MY GOD MIKE IS GOING TO KILL HIM! XD.

_Thanksgiving Day_

*The door rings* Mike runs to the door, and opens the door. He sees Peter and says "Hey El who is this?" "Oh I want you to meet my "snickers" boyfriend", Out of nowhere Mike slaps Peter in his face and exclaims, "GET YOUR FLITHTY HAND FROM HER" "dude it's a prank, he's my "boyfriend". Will says shyly. "Oooh, wait YOUR IN LUVVV," "dude shut up" "El I missed you soo much!" "yeah I so did I"….

_**With 009, 007, and 010**_

"I know, I know", 009 had said "I really think we should investigate the thing with the Upside-Down, I mean the portal couldn't have closed by its own", "Jane closed it", Kali had finally said, "Who's Jane?" 010 said strictly. "Her number is 011", Kali had said quickly "she was telekinesis". "She must be super powerful", 004 had said with passion. "Yeah, but she has human friends and a police man as her "father". Kali had also added. "Shit that makes it even harder to convince her", "I know, we can get 001 to make her think that they are bad people, not only will she have angry in her heart, but also revenge" 004 had said dramaticly, "I like how you think"…..


End file.
